Honorable Knight Krantz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50755 |no = 1018 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 32, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 35, 20, 15, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98 |bb_distribute = 14, 3, 3, 3, 33, 16, 11, 8, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 43, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 28, 14, 9, 8, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 9th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. As he was surveying the region of Lizeria, Krantz encountered some beings who were hurting humans, leading him to engage in a fierce battle against them. The reason why Lizeria became void of power and remained out of the reach of Four Fallen Gods' rule was because of what Krantz had accomplished there. However, when he went to investigate a mysterious tower in the crucial location of La Veda, he was unable to report anything about it due to his estranged relationship with technology. |summon = I'm awful with machines. I did try studying them, but... I learned about everything else though! |fusion = This feels nice! This power is from that science stuff, right? Sorry, I just wanted to say that... |evolution = How's that?! Not to shabby, eh? Now with all this energy, I'll complete all my missions in one go! | hp_base = 4243 |atk_base = 1616 |def_base = 1569 |rec_base = 1479 | hp_lord = 6108 |atk_lord = 2177 |def_lord = 2134 |rec_lord = 2007 | hp_anima = 6850 |rec_anima = 1809 |atk_breaker = 2375 |def_breaker = 1936 |atk_guardian = 1979 |def_guardian = 2332 |rec_guardian = 1908 |def_oracle = 2035 | hp_oracle = 5811 |rec_oracle = 2304 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Five Lights' Anima |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and 50% boost to Atk of all allies when 5 elements or more are present |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Heavenly Light's Judgement |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & removes all status ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Myrrha Claymore |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 2200-2500 + 22.5% of own Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50754 |evointo = 50756 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Krantz2 }}